Described herein are photosensitive members, that is, photoreceptor devices, that include aligned domains of charge transport materials having a pi-pi orbital overlap.
Photosensitive members such as electrophotographic or photoconductive imaging members, including photoreceptors or photoconductors, typically include a photoconductive layer formed on an electrically conductive substrate or formed on layers between the substrate and a photoconductive layer. The photoconductive layer is an insulator in the dark, so that electric charges are retained on its surface. Upon exposure to light, the charge is dissipated, and an image may be formed thereon, developed using a developer material, transferred to a copy substrate, and fused thereto to form a copy or print.
Known organic photoreceptors use polymer binders as a holding media for functional materials, such as charge generating materials and/or charge transport materials. In such known photoreceptors, the charge transport materials may be arranged in a highly disordered state. Unfortunately, when the charge transport materials are arranged in a disordered state in a binder, increasing the charge mobility beyond the current values is not readily achievable.
Thus, it is still desired to produce photoreceptors having a controlled and ordered morphology of charge transport materials such that the charge mobility of the photoreceptor devices may be increased.